Beso de la Suerte
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: /- Deseame suerte, Blasco- / Y con un tierno beso le dijo todo, incluso lo que no pudo desde que lo conoció en Petalia. BrunoxBlasco


Hola! He notado que sutilmente, Pokémon esta semi activo. Recibí un review, pero con que alguien lo lea y ponga que le gusto, soy la persona mas feliz del mundo. Así que vuelvo con un fic de Pokémon, uno shonen ai.

-POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE-

0-0

Beso de la Suerte

Casi llegaba a La Liga. Unos pasos mas solamente. Se podía oler el aire fresco de Colosalia salir detrás de la esquina aquella.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Bruno.

Esa voz. La reconocería en cualquier cueva como la Calle Victoria.

\- Blasco.

El aludido sonrió, tierna y animadamente, de esa manera que revolvía y encogía el corazón de Bruno. Por que? Debía saber que se acercaba una batalla.

\- Quieres luchar, Blasco? Por que no veo otra razón para que vengas hasta aquí, enfrentaré al Alto Mando, seré el mayor campeón de Hoenn, quieres intentarlo al menos?- no se vio amenazado, menos afectado, seguía sonriente cual niño, dedicando chispazos de luz desde sus ojos azules a Bruno.

Si que lo saboreaba raro. Por que no cambiaba su semblante dulce? Era tan tierno! Mantenía sus brazos abajo negando el impulso de correr a abrazarlo.

\- Si, pelearé contigo, demostrare cuanto hemos crecido mis Pokémon y yo!

Asintió. Blasco daría buena batalla, por algo pudieron llegar hasta la Liga.

Bruno miró a Sceptile, dudando si estaría en condiciones de luchar, a lo que el Pokémon asintió. Hora de la batalla.

\- Altaria yo te elijo!

Blasco mando su Altaria nivel 48.

\- Sharpedo, sal! -Y Bruno a su Sharpedo nivel 50- Sharpedo, usa Surf!

\- Altaria usa Danza Dragón- subiendo así su ataque y defensa especial.

Surf se llevo a Altaria hasta la pared de roca, Blasco lo miró, mientras su Pokémon se sacudía las alas algodonadas. Sonrieron.

\- Sharpedo usa Triturar!

A duras penas Altaria seguía flopeando.

\- Altaria usa Dragoaliento!

De un ataque, Sharpedo lanzo varios gruñidos, se quemo.

Bruno sacó Antiquemar de su mochila, antes de que las heridas sean lo que debilite al pobre Pokémon.

\- Sharpedo, Surf de nuevo!- y con su ultimo esfuerzo, lanzó una ola gigante a su adversario, debilitándolo.

Se miraron. Ellos luchaban para ver quién era el más capacitado para ir a la Liga, pero, disfrutaban el pelear? O solo la mutua compañía?

\- Eres fuerte, Bruno, pero tengo mas Pokémon, Roselia, yo te elijo!

Un Roselia, nivel 48, esbozo sus rosas hacia Sharpedo. Bruno sonrió, tenia el Pokémon perfecto.

\- Sharpedo ven aquí! Creías tener la ventaja? Camerupt, sal!

Camerupt pisoteó, relinchó y lanzó un bufido, estaba mas que listo.

\- Camerupt, usa Terremoto!

La cueva tembló de repente, ambos Pokémon se miraban, el primero concentrando toda su energía en el suelo, el segundo tratando de mantener el equilibrio en vano.

Cayó. Roselia estaba al borde de debilitarse, se tambaleó un poco y alzó sus bellas rosas otra vez.

\- Roselia usa Gigadrenado!

Absorbiendo la vitalidad de su enemigo, Roselia recuperó ganas de batallar.

\- Camerupt usa Llamarada!

K.O. Sin oportunidad de dejar mas vacilaciones con sus ataques ingeniosos, Roselia tocó el suelo siendo llevado de nuevo a su Pokeball.

\- Lo hiciste bien, Roselia.

\- Te rindes, Blasco!?

\- Jamas, estuve esperando esto por meses, sos mi desafío final!

-O tu el mío- mascullo Bruno sonriendo abiertamente.

\- Mando a Delcatty!

Salió maullando preparada para lo que venga.

\- Vamos, Sceptile!

Ambos relucieron con ataques de todo tipo en sus haberes. Sceptile comenzó con Chirrido, atontando a Delcatty, bajando su defensa a niveles insospechados.

Le devolvió con la misma moneda, usando Látigo, pero no fue tan efectivo, apenas un cuarto de lo que el logro bajarle.

Hoja Aguda, y Delcatty cayó con las patas temblándole.

Finta, acercando la posibilidad de debilitar.

\- Sceptile, usa Portazo!

El golpe final.

Delcatty fue arrojada con fuerza brutal hacia la pared, y un último maullido salió, dando su turno terminado.

\- Ven Delcatty!

\- Vamos, terminemos con esto Blasco, ya gané!- quería irse, no para alejarlo, si no que para ganar la Liga, que Blasco le felicite y de paso, un abrazo que inconscientemente deseaba a morir.

\- Jamás! Magneton, sal!

Un enorme Magneton, chirriando y dando vueltas hipnóticas, esperaba a su contrincante.

\- Lunatone, ya sal!

Ambos, eléctrico y psíquico, cruzaron miradas desafiantes, antes de el primer movimiento por parte de Bruno.

\- Lunatone usa Psíquico!

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de paralizarlo con Rayo, Lunatone lanzó su Psíquico de manera estrepitosa, dejando a Magneton, fuera de combate.

\- Mi último Pokémon- susurro para si mismo- Gallade, sal!

Poderoso, afilado, Gallade saltó hacia la Calle Victoria lleno de vitalidad.

\- Lunatone, ven! Mightyena, sal!

No perdería a esa altura, solo Gallade los separaba de la Liga.

\- Mightyena usa Mordisco!

Mordisco. Lo siniestro del ataque dejo maltrecho a Gallade.

\- Gallade, usa Corte!

No lo afectó a grandes rasgos, solo gruño esperando las indicaciones de su entrenador.

\- Mightyena, Mordisco otra vez!

Fue el golpe final.

Gallade cayó de bruces, siniestramente Mightyena y Bruno sonrieron, al fin llegarían a la Liga.

\- Veo que no fui suficiente.

Eran lágrimas esas que afloraban del bello rostro de Blasco? No podía dolerle tanto, era su rival, al igual que Aura.

\- Ya...- acaricio la cabeza del pequeño muchacho, su sonrisa abochornada llenaba el corazón de cualquiera- Me acompañas?

Señaló la salida, llegando así al anhelado edificio de la Liga Pokémon de Hoenn, y su temido Alto Mando.

\- Necesita sus ocho medallas para pasar- exigieron los guardias de la entrada.

Bruno mostró sus relucientes medallas, ganadas con esmero y dedicación por parte de sus amados Pokémon.

\- Bien! Puede pasar! Le deseamos suerte!

\- Oye, Blasco, tu también me deseas suerte?- señalo Bruno hacia su amigo.

Asintió. E inclinando su pequeño cuerpo hacia delante, depositó un dulce beso en los labios del ganador y quizás, futuro campeón.

\- Eh?

No quería quitarse los delicados labios de Blasco de encima, pero, la Liga aguardaba.

\- Suerte, aquí te espero.

Sonrieron.

La felicidad mas grande que cualquier titulo de campeón pueda darle, aguardaba en la antesala de la Liga.

\- Blasco, juro que tu beso me dará toda la suerte para hacerme con el titulo!

Y no en vano, luchó con cada fibra de su cuerpo, anhelando un beso de premio, y no de consuelo.

0-0

Wow! Mi tercer fic! Y explayo mis deseos fujishis de que Blasco y Bruno estén juntos.

Espero que les guste. Mi increíble debilidad por Blasco reluce en Bruno. Son tan lindos! Junto con Aichi y Kai, son las únicas parejas yaoi que shipeo. Gracias por leer y darse tiempo de chusmearla!


End file.
